You are like a doll
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Chelsea/Renata:."Y a Renata no le interesaba ser un juguete. La piel pálida, fría y ardiente de Chelsea, sus piernas estilizadas y bien contorneadas, y sus manos expertas también le hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana" Reto. Femslash.


**Disclaimer: **Si la saga fuera mía, Seth no sería inocente, srsly.

**Claim: **Gosh, el Chelsea/Renata me puede mal. Menciones de Chelsea/Afton.

**Advertecias: **Femslash, lime, limón, uno nunca sabe xD

**Notas:** En respuesta al reto _¡Aquí estamos!_,de LOL.

-

-

* * *

**You are like a doll**

* * *

**I.**

Miradas torvas por parte de ambas. A Renata no le agradaba el hecho de que Chelsea fuera un juguete fascinante para su amo. La dejaba en un no merecido segundo plano.

Pero callaba, siempre lo hacía, porque su timidez y su negación a la lucha (y hasta al hecho de beber sangre por simple placer), la hacían ver frágil.

Pero su don no lo era.

Por ello, cuando Chelsea se le acercaba, a ella o a su amo, desplegaba su escudo, débilmente pero lo hacía, con tal de que ella no se le acercara. Era muy protectora.

Chelsea lo sabía y le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas, hacerle contra a su naturaleza, enojándola y obligándola a proyectar su escudo más fuerte de lo que Renata quería.

— Ya déjalo.

— Nunca, es divertido —y reía para luego volver a encontrarse corriendo en una dirección contraria a la que quería—. ¿Sabes?, puedo hacer esto durante todo el día.

— Y yo, no me molesta.

— Creí que no te agradaba luchar.

— No me dejas otra opción —cansada, desplegaba su escudo con más fuerza, alejándola lo más que podía.

**II.**

Chelsea estaba con Afton. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado abrazados, y demasiado apretujados como para aceptarlo en público. Y cuando la vampiro se distanciaba poco de su hombre, le regalaba a Renata una mirada petulante, tremendamente petulante. ¿Pretendía molestarla, refregándole el hecho de tener alguien con quien estar? Qué infantil por su parte.

Resopló. Y estuvo muy segura de escuchar la risa mal disimulada de Chelsea, y los besos de Afton para sofocarla.

— Heidi —la aludida se volteó, mirándola—, ¿te apetece ir de caza? Tengo sed.

— Humm, de acuerdo. Tenía que traer una tanda después de todo, o Caius se enfadará.

— Espera.

Las dos vampiros miraron a Chelsea, quien se acercaba con pasos danzantes, como modelando sus largas piernas, para Afton o para ellas, no sabían.

— ¿Tú también quieres venir? Sabes que es mi trabajo y tres sería dema-

— No, Heidi, yo quiero platicar con Renata. Puedes ir sola.

Cuando la vampiro de ojos amatista se marchó, Chelsea sonrió; algo tramaba.

— ¿Qué... quieres?

— Sólo platicar. Ven —la tomó de la muñeca y la dirigió por los pasillos de las enormes instalaciones de los Volturi, a la vez que le guiñaba a Afton.

**III.**

— ¿De qué va esto, Chelsea?

La mencionada soltó su muñeca en cuanto supo que nadie iría a encontrarlas allí.

— Escucha, Renata, en poco debemos ir a América por algo que al amo le molestó de uno de los clanes que allí residen.

— Estoy al tanto, sí. Protegeré a Aro, como es mi deber.

Chelsea suspiró, y luego ató con fuerza sus lazos a los de ella. Quizá con hechos entendiera mejor.

— No entiendo tu resentimiento hacia mí, ¿sabes? Pero no me importa. Te obligaré a tenerme aprecio si con ello nuestro trabajo en América sale bien. No seas caprichosa.

— ¿Caprichosa? —la timidez característica de Renata se había esfumado momentaneamente. Nadie iba a llamarle caprichosa—. ¿Quieres que te diga el por qué? El porque, maldita sea, es que te la pasas pegada todo el tiempo a Aro, y eso me re-

— ¿Celos, ah? —rió suavemente, más cerca ahora—. No lo estés, después de todo sólo soy un juguete. Como tú. Una muñeca.

Frunció el ceño. Esa definición no le agradaba. Sintió cómo Chelsea volvía a actuar en sus lazos, anudándolos con fuerza, y sintió que algo no estaba yendo bien.

Chelsea chocó su nariz con la suya. Sonrió, mientras se relamía los labios con endemoniada parsimonia.

— Muñequita, los celos no caben aquí, ¿sabes? —cortó la distancia, y sus labios hambrientos se movieron contra los de Renata, marcando un ritmo veloz, obligándola a seguirlo.

**IV.**

Volvían de América. Caius estaba enfadado por no haber exterminado más vampiros. Él quería una guerra. Qué va. A ellas nada le interesaba. Jane y Alec estaban enfadados por no haber podido utilizar sus dones (todo por culpa de la vampiro esa, Isabella)

No, nada interesaba. El enojo de ellos quedaba fuera de esa habitación. Ellas estaban demasiado ocupadas.

— Muñequita... de porcelana —Chelsea reprimió un gritillo cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban las manos de Renata—, eso eres. Eres mi muñequita, mi juguete.

— Cállate, rompes el ambiente —desgarró la blusa de la vampiro y ésta rió.

Las piernas se entrelazaron, y las manos jugaban carreras en las caderas de la otra, mientras los dientes de una paseaban por la piel del cuello de la otra, y la ponzoña escocía allí donde se mordisqueaban.

Renata suspiraba, reprimiendo los gemidos que no quería soltar, y Chelsea reía por lo bajo al ver el esfuerzo poco productivo de ella mientras sus manos jugaban en lugares indebidos.

— Tú... eres... como una... muñeca —repetía entre besos—. Mi muñeca. Mi juguete, sólo mío.

Y a Renata no le interesaba ser un juguete. La piel pálida, fría y ardiente de Chelsea, sus piernas estilizadas y bien contorneadas, y sus manos expertas también le hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

* * *


End file.
